Nothing
by TessaStarDean
Summary: MacStella. Sometimes doing nothing is the best thing you can do.


Stella thought that Mac looked like he needed a hug. His shoulders weren't quite as erect as they normally were, and the sadness in his eyes seemed deeper than usual. She wanted to reach out for him like she had so many times before, to pull him up against her body and let him know that he wasn't alone.

But this time she wouldn't let herself do it. It may have been selfish or childish, but she was tired of initiating things. He never reached for her first, and whenever she hugged him, he never held her in return. Usually he just placed one hand on her back, and he was always the first one to pull away.

Quietly sighing, she walked out of the diner with him. They had both needed food after the hellish shift they had had, but still she nearly had to drag him out of the lab. And now, as she prepared herself to spend another night alone in her apartment, she realized the way her bones ached with loneliness.

"Well," she said, turning to face him. "We both have tomorrow off, so I guess I'll see you -"

Her breath caught as his arms snaked around her and pulled her flush against his body. Stella closed her eyes as he held her tightly, and she slowly let her own arms wrap around his neck. She breathed him in, noticing how this embrace was so different from all the others. Letting herself sink into him, Stella felt safe and whole for the first time in longer than she cared to remember.

They pulled back slowly, and she was surprised to see Mac smiling at her.

"You looked like you needed a hug," he said quietly.

She couldn't help but laugh at that. "And here I was thinking the same thing about you."

Mac still hadn't moved his hands from her waist, and Stella found that she didn't mind. Slowly, he reached up and ran his fingers through her curls. The gesture sent a shiver down her spine, and she leaned into him.

"Do you want to come over?" he asked suddenly. "We could watch a movie, or just talk -"

"I'd love to."

They smiled at each other shyly, and finally Mac turned and led her down the street. His apartment wasn't far, but they walked slowly, taking their time as they enjoyed the brisk October air. He kept one hand at the small of her back, and Stella moved just a little closer to him, tucking herself into his side. He was warm, and she suddenly longed to be in his arms again, surrounded by him.

She had been to his apartment before, but something about this felt different. Mac slipped off his jacket and took hers as well, hanging them both in the closet while Stella took her shoes off by the door. Without a word he got them each a glass of wine and joined her on the couch. Neither made a move for the TV, and for a long time they just sat, enjoying the quiet ease that lay between them. Eventually Stella curled her legs up underneath her, moving closer to him. Mac gave her a small smile, setting his glass down on the coffee table.

"How are you?" he asked.

She took another sip and shrugged. "It was a rough case," she murmured.

He nodded. "The last few have been."

Stella thought for a moment. "Thank you, though. For the hug. I really needed that."

Mac looked at her intently, his eyes searching hers. Leaning back against the cushions, he reached one arm atop the couch. Stella accepted the invitation, setting her glass down next to his and moving until she was nestled against him, her head on his chest. His arm came down, wrapping around her shoulders and rubbing her arm gently.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I should have done it sooner."

"It's not your job, Mac -"

"I've wanted to."

That made them both fall silent. The sounds of the city drifted in quietly through an open window, lulling them as though it were a sweet song. Mac's grip tightened on her, and Stella found that she didn't mind, that she wouldn't mind if he held her even tighter.

"I don't want you to go."

She lifted her head, surprised at his words, but feeling a warmth flood through her as her eyes met his. "Then I won't go."

Mac nodded, and she felt him breathe a small sigh of relief. Slowly, he turned and extended his legs across the couch, watching her for a response. Stella gave him a smile, laying herself down on his chest as his arms once again enveloped her. Their eyes met, and Mac leaned in, brushing his lips against hers. She kissed him back, gentle and sweet as their lips slowly moved against each other. When he finally pulled back, he placed a kiss to her forehead and let his lips drift down the side of her face.

"Sleep," he murmured.

88888888888888888888888

When Stella awoke the next morning, the sun was starting to shine through the windows, lighting up the apartment. She looked down at the man beneath her, completely unsurprised to see him already awake and staring back at her, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Morning," he said quietly.

"Morning. Why are we awake so early?"

Mac shrugged. "Habit." He turned his head to look out the window. "We don't have to go in today, though."

"Do you have any plans?"

He shook his head. "You?"

"No." Stella stretched her legs, resting her head back down on his chest. "Do you have any idea how long it's been since I've just stayed in and done nothing all day?"

Mac smiled at that, one hand coming up to run through her curls. "We could do that today."

She raised her head again, her eyes narrowed. "Do you think you could actually 'do nothing,' Mac?"

"I'd be willing to try." He paused. "As long as cooking breakfast counts as doing nothing."

Stella chuckled. "Of course. Food plays a big part in doing nothing. Of course, we should order out for dinner. We don't want to do too much work."

"Of course. So what else does one do when doing nothing?"

She shrugged. "You stay in comfy clothes and watch TV and talk and read..." She kissed him softly, reveling in the way his fingers tightened in her hair. "You just...lie in."

Mac's smile widened as he kissed her again, more deeply this time. "I think I'm going to like doing nothing."


End file.
